Echoes
by Symphonius
Summary: Cuando la curiosidad hizo que Rin mirara su reflejo en aquella habitación, nunca esperó ver a un chico devolviéndole la mirada, menos aún un mundo completamente distinto.
1. Rin - Adiós, Tokio

Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que iría a seguir esta historia. La versión original la publiqué aquí, en FF, cuando tenía trece años. Sólo era el primer capítulo que nunca seguí, pero hace unas semanas recordé mi cuenta de FF y para reírnos un poco lo compartí con mi primo, quien dijo que "era bueno y debía seguir". La idea global fue mía, pero a él se le ocurrieron las cosas interesantes, así que, básicamente, la historia que leerán a continuación es de ambos, creada a las dos de la mañana.

Infinitas gracias a él, ya que me animó y leyó todas las aberraciones que precedieron a esta versión.

 **Todos los derechos de VOCALOID van a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

 **I. Rin - Adiós, Tokio.**

Un enérgico sol se imponía, un sol que avisa el fin de las clases, haciendo felices a la mayoría de los estudiantes, que esperaban con ansias las vacaciones de verano. La ceremonia que daba fin a otro año escolar había terminado, dejando a sus alumnos libres por un mes, un hermoso y glorioso mes. Sin embargo, solo una persona no lo disfrutaba como el resto, que salían de la escuela en pequeños grupos, planeando entre risas lo que harían ese verano. Rin Kagamine, que estaba sentada en el suelo de la azotea del edificio disfrutando sus últimos momentos en la escuela media, rodeada de sus mejores amigas, miraba al vacío con una tristeza evidente. Sus amigas, Yukari y Yui, hablaban sin parar de lo mucho que la extrañarían, pero Rin no escuchaba ni media palabra de lo que decían. Estaba desconectada del mundo y, sinceramente, prefería estar así.

Hace dos meses que había recibido la peor noticia que se le podía dar a una adolescente: tendrían que mudarse de ciudad. Rin les había dicho millones de veces a sus padres que no quería irse de Tokio, diciéndoles un montón de excusas, pero nada hizo que cambiaran de opinión. Al parecer, su padre había encontrado un nuevo trabajo en Karatsu, que quedaba al otro lado de Japón, y tenían que irse de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué te vas ahora que comenzaremos la preparatoria, Rin? —preguntó Yui, en un intento desesperado de acaparar la atención de la rubia, ya que se había percatado de que no les prestaba atención.

Rin se sobresaltó, como si la hubieran despertado de un sueño. Miró a sus amigas con sus grandes ojos azules, sorprendida, como si ellas no fuesen reales, y luego sonrió forzadamente, intentando no echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Yukari y Yui se miraron preocupadas, dudando si abrazarla o dejarla tranquila. Sabían perfectamente de que a Rin no le gustaba llorar en frente de las personas y si la abrazaban, lo más seguro es que empezaría a lagrimear.

—Mi padre cambió de lugar de trabajo —dijo la rubia, en un tono alegre pero claramente forzado que enseguida notaron las otras dos—. No se preocupen, voy a visitarlas en cuanto pueda, que me vaya a otra ciudad no significa que no seguiremos siendo…

Pero no se pudo contener. Su voz ya había comenzado a sonar ahogada, como si tuviese algo firmemente atascado en la garganta, y las lágrimas corrían sin su permiso por sus mejillas, que se sonrosaron al instante. Yukari la abrazó, ya sin contenerse, y Yui también. Las tres amigas lloraron a la vez, contagiadas por Rin, quien intentaba parar de llorar. Yukari echó su cabello rosa pálido hacia atrás con la mano y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la otra, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa. Las amigas se separaron, las tres secándose las lágrimas como podían.

—Tra-tranquila, Rin, nos v-volveremos a ver, d-de eso seguro —dijo Yukari, interrumpida por leves hipidos—. N-no es un a-adiós p-para siempre, ¿n-no?

Yui asintió con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que Rin murmuraba algo ininteligible. No había querido llorar frente a ellas, quería al menos despedirse como lo haría habitualmente, ya que las volvería a ver, ¿no? No _podía_ ser un adiós para siempre. Dándoles un vistazo a ambas, ésta vez en su cara apareció una sonrisa geniuna y se abalanzó para abrazarlas de nuevo. Verdaderamente las iba a extrañar, muchísimo.

* * *

Habían pasado solamente dos días de la ceremonia de fin de año. Sus amigas la habían ido a despedir al aeropuerto y, como era de esperar, volvieron a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras se prometían entre sollozos llamarse y escribirse todos los días.

El viaje a Karatsu pasó sin problemas. Habían tomado un vuelo desde Tokio hacia el aeropuerto de Fukuoka, ya que en su nueva ciudad no había uno y un viaje en automóvil era prácticamente imposible. Al llegar, la familia, agotada, esperó al tren que los dejaría en su destino. Rin estaba de malhumor, harta de ir con maletas por todos lados, sus padres, sin embargo, no se quejaban e incluso se veían emocionados. Pasadas las dos horas en el tren, al fin llegaron a la estación Karatsu, donde el padre de Rin enseguida comenzó a buscar algún lugar para rentar un automóvil y emprender camino a su "nueva y fabulosa casa", como había dicho. Finalmente, consiguieron auto pequeño, pero en donde había suficiente espacio para las maletas que llevaban. Condujo fuera —muy afuera— del centro de la ciudad, dejando a Rin completamente estupefacta. No abrió la boca, pensando en que su padre iría a buscar algo a los al rededores, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un pequeño bosque. La rubia miró hacia el bosque y el camino de tierra que se adentraba al él, luego se giró y observó los pequeños edificios que se alzaban. Aunque el centro de la ciudad no era nada parecido a Tokio, prefería estar ahí antes de vivir en un bosque. Aún así, pensó que su padre estaba equivocado.

—Papá, creo que estás leyendo mal el mapa o algo, porque no creo que nuestra casa quede por aquí —dijo Rin, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "no".

—Claro que no me he equivocado, Rin —contestó felizmente su padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tamborileando los dedos al compás de una canción que sonaba en la radio—. Nuestra casa queda al otro extremo del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se indignó de tal manera que, para gran suerte de sus padres, quedó muda. ¿Que iban a vivir en un bosque? De pensarlo le dio un enorme asco y comenzó a marearse, pero ni su madre ni su padre se percataron de eso, por lo que siguieron charlando con alegría sobre el buen tiempo que hacía y de la suerte que tenían de haber encontrado un hermoso lugar como aquél al que iban. La chica echó un vistazo por la ventana, mal humorada, al mismo tiempo que la radio interrumpía su transmisión para dar paso al noticiero. Captando a fragmentos lo que parecía ser la noticia de un choque de trenes en Europa o algo por el estilo, escrutó con su mirada azul cada árbol que pasaban, sintiendo que el mareo aumentaba cada vez más y más. Quiso volver a mirar atrás, para ver el último "pedazo de civilización", como ella lo había catalogado, pero solo encontró árboles. Al parecer el bosque no era tan pequeño como parecía en un principio. De un momento a otro, la radio dejó de sonar, cortando al reportero en medio de su frase — _"Estimamos, por el momento, que al menos trescientas víctimas resultaron ser fatales y doscientas personas salieron heri..."_ — y todos supusieron, para pesar de la rubia, que ya no llegaba la señal. Su madre había sacado una bolsa de plástico que, por el olor, dedujo que contenía comida.

— ¿Quieres, hija? —le preguntó. Era tan parecida a Rin, casi como una gota de agua. Salvo por sus ojos, que eran de un color miel suave.

Rin negó con la cabeza, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con su madre, y el mareo se intensificó. Nada de comida, al menos no por ahora.

Al fin, la rubia vio que el verde de los árboles se acababa, dejando que un cielo azul penetrante sin un atisbo de nubes se presentara ante ella. Pero aún así, no le alegró para nada. Solo se veía una descuidada casa de ladrillos a lo lejos, de un color rojo tierra, al menos de cuatro pisos, rodeada de césped demasiado largo, con algunos parches amarillentos y otros verdes. Y para mala suerte de Rin, pararon ahí. Miró aún más indignada a sus padres, como si le hubiesen dicho el peor de los insultos en la cara, pero estaba tan mareada que pensó que iba a vomitar si hablaba. Su madre tomó unas cuantas maletas y su padre le ayudó. Rin tomó las suyas —dos enormes de color amarillo fuerte— y siguió a sus padres al interior de la casa.

Al pasar de la puerta de entrada, se sintió como si estuviese en una mansión abandonada.

La casa tenía originalmente las paredes forradas en tela de color rojo, con motivos de flores de lis de un rojo más oscuro, que ahora estaban desteñidas, dándole a la sala un cierto aire de grandeza. El suelo era de madera y tenía un montón de polvo acumulado encima, crujía a cada paso que daban, pero parecía firme. Tenía algunos muebles de madera de roble, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo al igual que el suelo, pero se veía que, si los limpiabas un poco, estarían como nuevos. Una escalera enorme que llevaba al segundo piso estaba adornada por alfombra del mismo tono de las paredes. Enormes cuadros de paisajes se extendían por todo el salón, dejando a Rin y a sus padres con la boca abierta. A nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que en una casa abandonada hubiera tantas cosas.

—¿Vamos a vivir aquí? —preguntó la rubia con voz ahogada. Se le había ido ese mareo desagradable, reemplazado por una sensación de nervios extraña, mezclado con unas ganas de echarse a reír.

Su madre asintió, aparentemente igual de sorprendida que ella, por lo que no pudo hablar. Su padre simplemente se quedó parado, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo pagaron esto? —preguntó otra vez Rin. Intentó señalar la estancia, pero casi no podía moverse de la consternación.

Su madre solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la gran habitación con cuadros. Rin sabía que estaban gratamente sorprendidos, ya que sus padres eran coleccionistas. La familia de Rin siempre apreció todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte, cualquier cosa. El abuelo de ella era un famoso pintor y su abuela una prestigiosa cantante de ópera. Ambos habían muerto en un accidente de avión, dejándole la herencia al padre de Rin, quien decidió ser un restaurador de pinturas.

Después de pasar un buen rato mirando el salón, la chica subió lentamente las escaleras con las maletas aún en las manos a elegir su habitación. Entró a todas las habitaciones que había en su camino, encontrando desde armarios hasta misteriosos muebles de formas extrañas, todo cubierto de polvo, claro. Pero una le llamó especialmente la atención y entró, dejando las maletas amarillas afuera. Tenía las paredes de forradas en tela de color azul fuerte, pero no estaban desteñidas como las del resto de la casa, el suelo, de madera como, era el único que parecía no crujir y todo parecía relucir de limpio. Lo único que había en la habitación era un enorme espejo, que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo y se extendía por casi toda una pared. Su marco era grueso, de color negro y con relieves de distintas plantas y flores que la rubia no consiguió identificar. No reflejaba a Rin, como un espejo normal habría hecho, si no que sólo reflejaba la sala y sus paredes azules, como si no pudiera notar la presencia de la chica en la habitación. Entonces, se acercó, temerosa, al gran espejo. Había olvidado de que estaba en Karatsu, de que no vivía en la "civilización", de que tendría que cruzar un bosque entero para ir a su futura preparatoria, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y que, según ella, detestaba su nueva vida.

Alzó una mano para tocarlo, pero una voz de chico le interrumpió.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Rin miró hacia atrás, asustada, porque no conocía esa voz. Echó un vistazo inútilmente a cada rincón de la habitación, sin encontrar absolutamente a nadie hasta que dio vuelta la cara hacia el espejo. Dio un salto y casi se cayó de espaldas directo al limpio suelo, pero logró milagrosamente mantener el equilibrio. Volvió a mirar al espejo, sin creer lo que veía. Un chico con su misma cara, su mismo cabello rubio corto, sus mismos ojos azules. Un _chico_ le devolvía la mirada. Su misma mirada.

—¿Quién eres tú? —logró articular Rin, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, aún mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo de seis cabezas.

El chico le miró con cara de pocos amigos, como si se estuviese burlando de él, pero aún así le contestó de buenos modos.

—Soy Len Kagamine.

Rin lo miró sin poder creerlo. Además de ser iguales —o bueno, casi iguales—, tenían el mismo apellido. Se aproximó aún más al espejo, tocándolo con sus manos, como si quisiera entrar. Gran error. Sintió como si una corriente de aire envolvía su mano, que rápidamente cuerpo y la elevaba, para luego caer de bruces al suelo. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por el impacto, y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Entonces vio que tenía al chico rubio llamado Len a su lado, mirándola como si tuviese ganas de explotar de risa. Y supo enseguida que no estaba en la misma habitación. Estaba en la sala del otro lado del espejo.


	2. Rin - Increíble, ¿imposible?

Otro capítulo más que publico (debo agregar esto a mi lista invisible de logros personales). He intentado hacer lo mejor posible para no decepcionar a nadie, así ojalá les guste. Me costó bastante escribirlo, y eso que tengo bastante tiempo libre.

Muchas gracias a **SarEma29** y a **Lilliamne** por sus lindas reviews, de verdad, lo aprecio mucho.

Y muchísimas gracias a **Popcorn Guy** (el nombre con el cual mi primo quiere que se le conozca por aquí), quien leyó este capítulo por trozos mediante Facebook y me salvó de mi "bloqueo de escritor"... otra vez.

* * *

 **Rin - Increíble, ¿imposible?**

El grito de terror que dio habría asustado hasta al mismísimo diablo. Sin salir de su asombro, clavó su mirada en el chico, como si esperara a que le dijera que todo era una broma, que sus padres estaban detrás de la puerta esperándola. Con la boca entreabierta y tambalendo ligeramente por culpa del miedo y la sorpresa, se acercó al rubio y le tocó la cara con la mano para saber si de verdad estaba ahí. Sintió el contacto de su tibia piel, que chocó contra sus fríos dedos. Dejó caer su brazo, ahora intentando asimilar que de verdad se encontraba en esa habitación, probablemente en un mundo totalmente ajeno a ella. Len soltó una risotada que la hizo volver en sí. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se volteó ofendida hacia el espejo pero se sorprendió al verse allí con ése desconocido, reflejados en una superficie limpia y lisa. Len carraspeó, visiblemente divertido con la situación. Rin no entendía nada, ¿cómo podía ese chico estar tan tranquilo después de ver como una completa extraña _atravesaba_ un espejo y aterrizaba frente a él? Ignorando esa duda, escrutó el espejo, buscando el mínimo indicio de la otra habitación para poder cruzar de nuevo.

— Es inútil —dijo Len a sus espaldas.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Rin, pero ya intuía la respuesta, cosa que no le agradaba para nada.

— Ya no se puede cruzar el agujero —contestó el rubio a la vez que se metía las manos en los bolsillo de los pantalones.

— ¡Podré volver! —chilló la chica, escandalizada y confundida.

— No, no podrás —sentenció Len, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que sí! —contradijo Rin con furia.

Acto seguido, puso la mano en el espejo. No sucedió nada. Golpeó con fuerza. Nada. Se volvió otra vez, intentando encontrar una respuesta en el semblante de ese chico extraño tan parecida a ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver cómo el rubio negaba con la cabeza una vez más. Un montón de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, todas sin respuesta. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres, con su propia vida? No podía volver. Estaba absolutamente sola ahí, en ése lugar, sin nadie a quien acudir. El miedo y la desesperación se habían apoderado de ella, haciéndola temblar contra su voluntad.

Sintió una mano que se posaba con delicadeza en su hombro y dio un respingo. Se había olvidado que estaba ese chico, que la analizaba con la mirada con una expresión de preocupación.

— Vamos, no llores —musitó torpemente el rubio, algo incómodo—. No es para tanto, podría ser peor.

Rin no creía lo que escuchaba. Dejó de llorar y, súbitamente, el miedo fue reemplazado por una rabia inmensa, ¿que podía ser peor? ¿Qué era peor que haber abandonado su mundo para ir a parar ahí? Abrió la boca un par de veces para contestarle, pero estaba tan enojada y ofendida que no salía ningún sonido. Se limpió el rastro de su llanto con el dorso de la mano, respiró profundamente y por fin pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Me lo dices de verdad? —preguntó en un susurro.

— Claro que sí, podrías haber...

— ¡Serás imbécil! —estalló Rin, gritando a todo pulmón, enrojeciendo de furia—. ¡No puedo volver a casa y estoy sola! ¡Nada podría ser peor que esto!

— Me refería a que... —comenzó Len, empezando a perder la paciencia, pero no logró terminar la frase ya que Rin volvió a interrumpir con sus gritos.

— ¡Me da igual a lo que te refieras, pedazo de...!

— ¡¿Harías el favor de escucharme?! ¡Estoy intentado explicarte algo! —chilló el rubio.

Rin se quedó en silencio a regañadientes, pero quería saber qué hacía allí y cómo había llegado. En el fondo, tenía curiosidad. Len sonrió, algo más tranquilo, y Rin lo fulminó con la mirada, diciendo todos los insultos posibles dentro de su cabeza.

— Acabas de atravesar un agujero de gusano... —empezó a decir Len, pero la chica lo interrumpió por tercera vez.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó, malhumorada.

— Eso es lo que intento explicarte —contestó el rubio, cortante. Rin asintió secamente, Len la miró con desconfianza, temiendo a que lo interrumpieran otra vez, pero aún así tomó aire y continuó—. Los agujeros de gusano son entradas a universos paralelos, por lo que sé, aparentemente nuestro universo choca constantemente con el tuyo, creando agujeros aleatoriamente en el planeta y en el espacio. Son bastante extraños, ya que solamente aparecen cuando algo importante ocurre en ambos universos, claro que esos sucesos deben involucrar a las mismas personas de aquí y de allá, sino no funciona.

El silencio cayó como una bomba nuclear, perforando los oídos de Rin, a la vez que hacía contacto visual con el chico al intentar identificar cualquier rastro de mentira en sus ojos. Ése tipo estaba loco. Los universos paralelos no existían, nunca había oído lo contrario. Algo así no podría _existir_ , no había prueba de ello en su realidad y, si la hubiera, ¿para qué esconderla? Sin embargo, por más que buscara una falla a su explicación, todo tenía sentido. Que él fuera tan parecido a ella, que la habitación fuera idéntica a la otra... esa era la teoría de los universos paralelos, ¿no? Un lugar igual a otro, tal vez con ligeras diferencias. Si no era eso, no sabía qué es lo que podría ser.

Los segundos que pasaban callados parecían horas y la incomodidad de ese vacío en la conversación llegó a su punto límite.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó, sin evitar ese dejo de sorpresa en su voz. Era la primera cosa que pasaba por la mente de Rin después de todo lo que había tratado de procesar.

Curiosamente, no se sorprendió en absoluto al ver cómo esa sonrisa burlona regresaba a la cara de Len. No sabía si era un engreído o si simplemente así era como sonreía, pero la volvía loca. Tenía la sensación de que se burlaba de ella por cada cosa que decía o hacía, lo que le parecía excesivo teniendo en cuenta de que se acababan de conocer de una manera para nada convencional. Retuvo el impulso de insultarlo de nuevo, sabiendo que al hacer algo así no llegaría a ninguna parte.

— No sé si debería decírtelo, al menos no por ahora —contestó Len—. De todas maneras, no creo que sea apropiado que menciones lo que acabo de contarte, digamos que es... extremadamente secreto.

Rin arqueó una ceja, para nada convencida con la respuesta del chico, pero algo en su manera de hablar le indicó que era mejor no hacer más preguntas, aunque se muriera de ganas. Volvió a asentir con sequedad, cruzando los brazos. Len le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y ella le echó un último vistazo al espejo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que otro agujero de gusano volviera a aparecer en ese instante. No pasó nada. Resignada y asustada, decidió seguir al chico. Por la explicación que le dieron, podría tardar meses, incluso años, para que se formara otro de esos agujeros y, teniendo en cuenta que era de manera aleatoria, seguramente no sería en ese lugar. Suspiró al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, temiendo en cometer un error al confiar en ese chico desconocido.

No se había fijado que la casa era exactamente a la suya hasta que llegaron al salón de los cuadros con paisajes. A pesar del parecido, era evidente que en aquella vivía gente, ya que todo brillaba de limpio, acentuando la grandeza del lugar. Aceleró el paso para estar al lado de Len, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de la habitación del espejo. Lo miró de reojo, curiosa. Su semblante estaba serio, tal vez preocupado, aunque era difícil saberlo. Al verlo de cerca, se podían apreciar las diferencias entre sus facciones y las de ella. Las de Len eran más afiladas, su mandíbula más marcada y su nariz algo más recta de la suya, mientras que las de Rin eran más suaves, con cierto toque infantil que Len carecía. Supuso que tendrían la misma edad y eso la reconfortó un poco. Desviando su atención del chico, intentó concentrarse en hacia dónde se dirigían, pero, como no había recorrido la casa entera en su mundo, sólo reaccionaba a seguir a Len, que continuaba igual de serio. Por el momento no se habían topado con nadie, lo que no le resultó extraño si se ponía a pensar en las dimensiones de la casa, agradeciendo de que fuera así. Súbitamente, Len paró frente a una puerta al final de un largo pasillo lleno de retratos y máscaras que colgaban de las paredes rojas con un ligero aire siniestro. El rubio entró sin llamar, por lo que Rin entró con él.

La habitación era espaciosa, lo que era de esperar, pero contenía pocas cosas. Una cama matrimonial se encontraba pegada en un rincón, con las sábanas blancas revueltas, una estantería enorme se imponía, repleta de libros de los cuales Rin distinguió títulos como _Los descubrimientos científicos más importantes del siglo XXI_ y _La historia de la clonación humana_. Cerca de la ventana, había un armario, una silla y un escritorio negro con un montón de papeles, bolígrafos y libros esparcidos por encima, más un ordenador portátil abierto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Len repentinamente, a la vez que encendía el ordenador en el escritorio.

— Rin Kagamine —respondió, viendo como los dedos del rubio viajaban a toda velocidad por el teclado, escribiendo algo que parecía un correo electrónico demasiado largo.

Len asintió y siguió con su tarea, sin dirigirle la palabra nuevamente. El silencio volvió a reinar, interrumpido por el tecleo del rubio. Pasaron unos tormentosos diez minutos antes de que Len parara de escribir, lo que hizo que ella hablara al fin.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— No entiendo —contestó Len.

— ¿Dónde iré a parar ahora? —murmuró Rin, algo temerosa.

— Debes ir a la casa de un amigo mío, Kaito, tiene bastante dinero y puede ocuparse de ti —dijo el chico, restando importancia al asunto—. Quedarte aquí es demasiado arriesgado, papá podría verte y no sería nada bueno.

Rin suspiró. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir a parar a la casa de _otro_ desconocido, pero de cierta manera había decidido confiar en él, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento teniendo en cuenta su situación.

— Y debes de ir a la escuela —prosiguió Len, sin hacerle caso a la expresión de estupefacción de su oyente—. Tienes que adaptarte, creo que pasarás bastante tiempo aquí y no creo que quieras pasarlo aislada de todo.

La verdad es que sí. Lo que más habría querido en ese momento era quedarse dormida y que la despertaran sólo para decirle que ya podía volver a casa, pero aún así no dijo nada. Escuchó un zumbido y el chico sacó su móvil del bolsillo. A Rin no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que le dedicó a la pantalla.

— Vamos, debemos encontrarnos con Kaito —dijo el rubio a la vez que se levantaba de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

Rin se imaginaba a Kaito como un anciano de barriga prominente, medio calvo, viviendo en una casa grande y vieja, donde todo olía a una mezcla de repollo demasiado cocido y col. Nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza un joven en sus veinte, con el cabello teñido de un fuerte color azul, que parecía un príncipe salido de una historia de fantasía.

En todo el viaje —que en realidad fue más una caminata de veinte minutos por el bosque—, Len no había dicho ni una palabra y tampoco Rin, que estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndose una imagen mental de ese tal Kaito. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa, la rubia se percató que no era tan distinta a la suya, salvo por el color de los ladrillos, de un marrón lechoso, y el jardín, que contenía una gran variedad de flores. No hubo necesidad de ir a la puerta, ya que un hombre los estaba esperando.

— Len —dijo a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa serena.

— Hola —dijo el rubio, se le veía alegre de encontrase con su amigo.

Los ojos azules de Kaito pasaron de Len a Rin y su sonrisa se acentuó.

— Esto va más allá de lo extraño —comentó el hombre como si nada, yendo hacia ellos.

— Lo sé —contestó Len, suspirando.

— Incluso podría decir que da algo de miedo —siguió Kaito, apuntando a Rin con un dedo—, pero eres bastante bonita de mujer.

— Kaito...

— Estoy siendo sincero —rió, para acto seguido dirigirse a Rin—. Tú debes ser Rin, de la cual me tendré que hacer cargo, ¿no?

La aludida dio un respingo y su corazón latió con fuerza . Algo en Kaito le distraía, su voz pausada le producía escalofríos y también olía algo de peligro, pero, sorprendentemente, no le molestaba para nada. No era como Len, que la perturbaba de sobremanera, tal vez por su parecido físico, aunque no quería pensar en eso. La rubia entrelazó sus manos con un dejo de nerviosismo de antes de contestar.

— Algo así —murmuró, enrojeciendo. Len enarcó una ceja.

— Universos paralelos, ¿no? —dijo Kaito, pasando una mano por su cabello azul, despeinándolo—. A Len siempre le pasan cosas raras, pero esto es...

— ¿Cómo...? —empezó Rin, sorprendida.

— Lo sabe todo —cortó el chico—. Le cuento todos mis secretos, lo de los universos paralelos no es una excepción.

Kaito soltó una risotada que hizo enrojecer aún más a la rubia. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Len habló antes.

— Pero eso no importa ahora, deberíamos hablar de nuestro acuerdo —dijo, al tiempo que caminaba velozmente hacia la puerta de entrada y la abría como sin fuera su propia casa.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderá a preguntar si puede entrar? —preguntó Kaito, riendo levemente, sabiendo que la única que podía escucharlo era Rin.

Cuando el hombre siguió los pasos del rubio, a la chica no le quedó más remedio que ir tras ellos. Por dentro, la casa de Kaito era moderna, pero bastante simple. Solo unos pocos cuadros con fotografías decoraban las paredes blancas y una que otra planta de interior se cruzaba por el camino al salón, o al menos eso era lo que sospechaba Rin. Y no se equivocaba. El salón era igual de simple, pero con una gran chimenea y una mesa pequeña de vidrio entre dos sofás enormes de color crema. Len estaba recostado sobre uno de ellos, dejando que Rin y Kaito se sentaran en el otro. El corazón de la chica volvió a dar un vuelco.

— Bien —comenzó Len, mirando al techo—. Rin, Kaito accedió a pagar todo lo que necesites, incluida la escuela, solo si aceptas dos condiciones.

— ¿Y esas serían? —preguntó la rubia, más nerviosa que antes.

— Trabajar para él —ésta vez estableció contacto visual, y al verla palidecer se apresuró a agregar—. En su restaurante, claro.

— Entenderás que necesito algo de dinero para ayudarte —dijo Kaito, más serio que antes.

— Si, por supuesto, lo entiendo perfectamente —respondió Rin—. ¿Cuál sería la segunda condición?

— Cambiar tu apellido, por el momento —la voz de Len sonó indiferente y la rubia se percató de que había apartado la mirada—. Habrían demasiados malentendidos en la escuela si tenemos el mismo apellido, podría llegar a oídos de mi padre o peor.

Rin no quería hacerlo, su nombre era lo único que la hacía sentir real en ese lugar, la única cosa que *sonaba* a ella. Pero, por milésima vez en ese día, Len tenía razón. Si quería vivir una vida normal —a pesar de estar sumida en un caos enorme— tendría que intentar no llamar la atención. Suspiró y asintió, pensando en sus padres. Un segundo después, Len se levantó bruscamente.

— Eso lo arregla todo —dijo el rubio, sin cambiar su tono de voz—. Desde ahora serás Rin Takashi, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin volvió a asentir.

— Debo ir a rellenar tu formulario de entrada para la escuela —dijo Len, esbozando una de sus sonrisas burlonas—. Te dejo con _Kaito_ para que hablen del restaurante y otras cosas.

Se despidió de Kaito con un gesto de la mano y se fue tal cual como había entrado. Lo último, y sobretodo el nombre de Kaito, lo había dicho con... ¿fastidio? ¿burla? Rin no sabía por cual de las dos decidirse. Estaba aterrada. Todo había pasado tan rápido y parecía salido de una película de ficción de bajo presupuesto. Seguía pensando en sus padres, en sus amigas y en cuánto los estaba extrañando. Con un suspiro, se preguntó si podría con toda esta situación de los universos paralelos. Una sola respuesta —que curiosamente le recordaba a su madre a pesar de nunca haber escuchado algo semejante salir de su boca— venía a su mente: _sólo el tiempo lo dirá_.


End file.
